


The Green Milk of Human Kindness

by cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breastfeeding, Crack Treated Seriously, Dry Humping, F/M, Green Milk - Freeform, Inflation, Milking, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Rey fills herself up with an excessive amount of thala-siren milk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare I am so sorry for bastardizing you for the sake of the title to this stupid kink fic.

The rumblings the thala-sirens make can be heard echoing around the island alongside the porgs’ more fluttery calls and the caretakers’ chatter during the day. At night they are quieter, moos more easily mistaken for the whisper of the waves, but Rey hears them nonetheless.

 

Sheer curiosity brings her to the thala-sirens on Ahch-To’s cliff faces one night. Milk isn’t a popular commodity on Jakku; it spoils too easily and creatures like moofs don’t do too well in the heat, besides. She wondered about products like milk and cream and butter once she finally got off-world, but being a part of a war effort didn’t leave much time to sample foreign foods. After a lifetime of portions from Jakku, she had no trouble living off of the ration packs offered by the Resistance and old musty ones stowed in the Falcon. Living on Ahch-To for a bit gave her opportunities to try things that were a bit more diverse, like seafood. What’s the harm in also tasting milk?

 

Rey approaches the thala-siren that’s moaning and groaning the most, figuring that it’s in the most need of milking. Judging by the state of its breasts, she’s right. The sea cow’s udder is swollen to the point of veins popping out along the surface. She glances down at the tiny swells of her own breasts in her shirt, comparing them for a moment before deciding she’s being silly.

 

The thala-siren trumpets and snorts and wiggles its flippers when she sits down on the stone just in front of its udder. She’s wrapped herself in her hooded cloak on top of her clothes, but the iciness of the rock still seeps through the layers of fabric and chills her bottom in no time.

 

Rey reaches out, unsure of how exactly she’s meant to grip one of the creature’s four breasts. She hadn’t watched Luke too closely when he had done it, too overcome by the awkwardness of the situation. Her hand ends up cupping the side of the upper rightmost breast while her thumb and pointer triangulate at the nipple. The thala-siren’s breast is heavy and hard but the skin, particularly around the nipple, is velvety-soft.

 

After a moment’s hesitation, she squeezes. A few tiny drops of green liquid bubble up from the nipple. Rey’s brow wrinkles. She squeezes harder and the milk spurts out all at once, covering her face in it. The thala-siren bellows indignantly but doesn’t move away. Rey blinks, then licks some of the milk slipping over her lips. It’s far sweeter than she would have imagined. Sweeter, creamier, and thicker. How a predominantly ocean-dwelling creature produced such delectable milk while living off of fish, she has no idea, but she isn’t about to complain.

 

Rey hadn’t thought to bring a proper container like Luke. Angling her face to catch a stream shooting through the air doesn’t seem like a great idea. She’ll probably just make more of a mess.

 

Rey wipes her arm over her face, laps up the milk from her wrist, then eyes the thala-siren’s breast again. There only seems to be one other option: putting her mouth on it and suckling. It shouldn’t be too strange. A lot of humanoids nurse, after all. Maybe not humanoids as old as her or Luke for that matter, but…

 

She closes her mouth over the tip of the thala-siren’s breast, shuts her eyes, and begins to suckle. The supple skin around the nipple tastes like the briny sea spray it has been doused in. The salt is soon overtaken by the sweetness of its milk, however. It’s warm and heavy. Rey gulps down the milk in draughts, eventually reaching up with her other hand to cup the other side of the massive breast. She squeezes it gently but firmly, seeking out every last drop.

 

“Mmm,” she hums despite herself.

 

After about a minute Rey separates her mouth from the massive teat and breathes in gasps. She leans against the thala-siren’s warm, blubbery tummy with her forehead, avoiding the barnacles. Looking down at the breast she drank from, it’s far from having swollen veins now, instead looking like a deflated bag with just a bit of liquid at the bottom.

 

There don’t appear to be any young around, so she doesn’t really feel guilty about latching back on and drinking it dry.

 

Then another. Rey’s belly begins to swell with the weight of the milk. At one point it brushes against one of the thala-siren’s lower tits.

 

By the third breast she’s more bloated than she’s ever been before. The curve of her belly sticks out beneath her shirt, dwarfing her already tiny breasts further. It gurgles with the sudden sloshing, heavy contents.

 

The thala-siren makes no attempt to stop her from drinking so excessively from it. As a matter of fact, it seems far less irritable than it had been at the beginning of the encounter. Finishing off its supply of milk would probably leave it happy, Rey resolves. Besides, it’s a matter of principle now.

 

So she goes for the fourth, wrapping both of her arms around it and squeezing it between her forearms and upper arms so that the milk flows in a steady gush. Rey gulps down every last drop. Her middle is massive and aching. She only makes it a few stumbling steps away from the thala-siren before she collapses on her rear and leans her back against the base of the cliff in a fashion similar to the sea cow she drank from. She spreads her legs and her bottom-heavy gut sinks between her thighs. The globular shape is almost as big around as BB-8.

 

When Rey is moaning, clutching at her engorged belly, her ever-inopportune connection to the Force gives her an audience. She’s muzzy and full and her mouth still tastes sweet, but she can’t help the spike of anxiety that comes with letting her enemy see her in such a vulnerable position. The weight of Kylo Ren's judgement is almost as heavy as the gallons of milk in her tummy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey hunches over and crosses her arms as if there’s any chance of hiding her glutted stomach from Kylo. She ends up groaning and clutching at her belly at the unintentional heavy wobble she had made it do when she adjusted her position. It’s so tender. Rey cries out when the warm, heavy bulk of it touches the cold stone beneath her. She pulls her arms away from it in favor of trying to drag her shirt over it, to no avail, only ending up displaying more to Kylo how huge she is.

 

Kylo tilts his head. “I don’t suppose you did me the favor of eating Luke Skywalker?”

 

That sort of barbed humor might have sounded funny coming from Han Solo but from his brooding son it’s just kind of terrifying.

 

Rey opens her mouth to rebuff him but just ends up letting out a painful belch. She gasps, pants, and looks down for a moment, cheeks burning with embarrassment. When she looks back up, Kylo has kneeled down to be on her level.

 

“Greedy girl.” He smooths his gloved hand over the full curve of her belly, sending bolts of electricity to the apex of her thighs.

 

Rey feels something akin to horror at the realization that his touch on her sore, overworked gut is turning her on. In no time at all his petting has her clit full and throbbing. Her breasts feel tender. She doesn’t even try to move way or tell him to stop, though; just stares down at his hand with drool puddling on her tongue. Rey recalls what Luke had said about going straight to the dark and feels ashamed. Even so, she can’t help herself from leaning forward into Kylo’s touch, moaning laboriously from the effort of moving while so full. He slides his hands beneath her shirt and rubs her sides, close to her breasts. Treacherously close. His molten amber eyes flick from her face to her glutted middle and back.

 

Rey wishes he didn’t have his gloves on. As if hearing her thoughts—and with him, that’s possible—Kylo withdraws his hands, tugs his gloves off, and then returns them to her sore belly. The skin on his palms and fingers is silken. A prince’s hands, to be sure. If he’s ever done a hard day’s work in his life, and that’s a big if, he had gloves to protect them.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what has your tiny scavenger belly so fat?” Kylo murmurs, his voice echoing a bit thanks to the bond. “It’s unlikely you got pregnant in the day since I’ve seen you.”

 

Rey looks out of the corner of her eye at the thala-siren that’s out of his sight. She doesn’t want to confess, but she wants him to keep making her feel good.

 

“I drank…” She breaks off for a second, cunt and belly throbbing when he leans down to kiss her navel. “…too much.”

 

Kylo gives her gut a delicate scratch with the very ends of his blunt nails just above her left hip. He sighs a puff of hot air on her middle and the tip of his nose prods at the curve of it. Each motion feels delectable.

 

“You’re a bit young to be drinking,” he says.

 

“Milk. I drank too much milk,” Rey says, glaring down at him.

 

He just sounded like his uncle, condescending to her like that. It somehow isn’t enough of a turn-off to remember that the legendary jedi could stumble upon her swollen up like a tick and being doted on by his murderous nephew.

 

“Milk?”

 

“Gallons of it.”

 

“You must have had a lot bottled and saved up,” he says, rubbing her belly.

 

Rey gives a single nod. There’s a smile ticking at the corner of Kylo’s mouth.

 

“Funny. I imagine the only way you could get this big,” Kylo says, straightening up a little so that they’re at eye level, “is by drinking straight from some bovine creature’s tits and getting addicted to all of that heavy cream.”

 

Rey gets the distinct feeling he’s known all along.

 

“You are so desperate,” he says, shaking his head, and though he doesn’t make any noise she has the distinct feeling he’s laughing at her as he frames her gut in his hands.

 

“You’re the one fawning over me,” Rey says, bristling, though she doesn’t feel truly hurt by his assessment.

 

Then, because she can’t be bothered to try to evade anymore, she blurts out something that’s been lurking in the back of her mind since the start of this encounter: “Do you want a taste?”

 

Kylo mashes their mouths together by way of answer, not wasting a moment before shoving his tongue into her mouth. He slicks their tongues together as if he can suck away all of the sweet, creamy aftertaste of the thala-siren’s milk for himself.

 

He pulls away, licking his swollen lips. “Doesn’t taste like bantha milk. Where in the galaxy are you..?”

 

“Shut up.” The last thing she wants to think about right now is how he and the First Order are hunting her.

 

Rey knots her fingers in his hair at the back of his head and pulls him back to kiss her again. Her cunt pulses.

 

Her torso is partially bare thanks to her shirt riding up, but his is wrapped up tight in his tunic. Rey has to grope at his throat with her fingers for a long moment, distracted by the messy kissing and the hands still roving her belly, before she finds the zipper hidden in his collar.

 

She all but rips it open to expose his creamy torso dotted with freckles, pulling the zipper down to his belt. He takes off his belt, then his tunic, leaving his upper half bare. Her belly knocks against his, a taut, round bulge against a flat, smooth surface. His abdomen is solid and wide from thickset muscle rather than intense gluttony. The same can be said of his chest.

 

Rey stops kissing him only so that she can latch onto a flat, dark nipple with her mouth. He tastes like salt, not like sea salt but human sweat salt. She suckles on his chest with the same intensity she had given to the thala-siren despite knowing he’ll produce no milk. And this, it seems, is what finally catches Kylo off-guard. He moans without a bit of restraint.

 

Her breasts, heavy and hot with arousal, are pressed to his belly, nipples dragging through her shirt against the high waist of his pants. Her belly ends up wedged between his spread legs and her overworked guts jolt when he starts humping.

 

"Who's desperate now?" Rey detaches herself from his chest long enough to gasp.

 

The liquid burbles noisily around inside of her. It makes her nauseous.

 

“Gentler,” she says.

 

When he ignores her she bites his nipple.

 

“Ow!” Kylo stops. “What the hell?”

 

“You’re going to make me sick,” Rey hisses next to his saliva-slicked nipple, her own drool dripping down her chin.

 

He gets gentler and Rey rewards him by not biting his other nipple. She reaches into her pants, beneath her swollen belly, to paw at her mound, rub her neglected clit. She’s coming from that alone in a matter of minutes. Kylo isn’t far behind. She’s sure that he’s going to come in his pants, but at the last possible second he pulls his cock out.

 

There’s no time for post-coital arguing or cuddling or a proper goodbye before the Force breaks off their connection and his semen cooling on her gut is the only evidence he had ever been there at all. She has no idea what to make of the encounter that had gone from tender to rough so quickly, except that it was hot all the while.

 

It’s still so hard to move, but Rey forces herself to crawl on all fours down to the beach, belly hanging like a pregnant bitch’s, to clean herself up in the surf. The prospect of dragging herself all the way back to her hut in the caretaker’s village is miserable. It could take hours.

 

The thala-siren that she drank from snorts and tosses its head. In different circumstances Rey might have thought longer about what she was about to do. Tonight, however, after making her gut huge with thala-siren milk and having Kylo Ren fondle and hump the resulting swell, the prospect of bedding down with the creature doesn’t seem too bizarre.

 

Rey crawls over to the thala-siren, who pushes her to its udder, warm and cushy in its emptiness, with one of its flippers. The warm blubber of its tits and belly and her own exhaustion and sated appetites have her asleep in a matter of seconds.


End file.
